Three Times Charming
by naviskyy
Summary: What happens when a prospect convinces he twin sisters to settle in Charming? Can Charming survive 3x the chaos? Can the Sons?


AN: I should probably finish the chapters to my other stories before I start another but what's the fun in that. Also there aren't a lot of stories with Half Sack in them so I'm writing one with him in it. I don't know if he'll die since I'm not sure if this story will be completely AU or if it'll be AU with events from the show in it.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (if I did y'all wouldn't see Jax, Chibs, Opie, Happy, Tig or Juice ever again). I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

 _Prolouge_

 _I'm gonna kill my siblings. I can't believe I let them talk me into moving to the middle of nowhere California. I've spent the last twenty-five years as the last born of triplets but I was going to spend the rest of my life as an only child._

 _My siblings and I were born Kendall, Keenan and Keirnin. My parents were trying for one kid and ended with three. We were inseparable until Kenan decided, at twenty, he wanted to join the military. My sister and I decided against. Me because I don't take orders well and Kendall because she thought her life began and ended with her boyfriend. Five years later she was wrong._

 _Keenan, having served five years and surviving a tour in Iraq settled in a place called Charming, California. An army buddy of his grew up there and was always talking about the town's motorcycle club the Sons of Anarchy. Keenan's army buddy had him interested in the club so when their time was up Keenan headed to Cali. Meanwhile at home in Maryland, Kendall was getting her heart broken and I was trying my damnedest not to catch a case because of the one that broke my sister's heart. Kendall's boyfriend was cheating for three of the five years they were together. I wanted to kick his ass and the skank he was cheating with but Kendall wouldn't tell me were the skank lived._

 _In one of our daily chats Keenan was bragging about Charming's appeal and Kendall made the comment that it sounded like the perfect place to start over. I thought both of them were completely off their rockers but over the course of a month they had me sipping the 'let's move to Charming' kool-aide._

 _So now I'm driving a rental truck cross country with me and my sister's belongings in it and my sister was driving her SUV with my car hitched behind it. And as I passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign I was cursing myself out for agreeing to move to a small town and plotting the deaths of Kendall and Keenan Fornell._

Chapter 1: Sipping the Kool-aide

 _Can't believe I let them talk me into this shit but it'll be nice to have 'The Trio' back together._ I thought as I hopped out of the rental in front of the address Keenan gave us. Keenan was standing in front of a cute little house. "What the fuck took you so long?" Keenan asked as he pulled us into a group hug.

"Well hello to you too, jerk." said Kendall.

"Relax. Took us a week to get here. That's pretty could coming from Maryland." I added. Kenan ushered us into what would be our new home. There were three bedrooms, kitchen, one bathroom (major eye roll), living room, laundry room and garage. _The Trio's gonna be under one roof again. Poor house doesn't stand a chance._

"We should probably start unloading the truck." Kendall said after we toured the house and picked bedrooms. Kendall and Keenan tried to pull the rule our parents used to let us pick what we did for family night which was we chose from oldest to youngest. There was no fucking way I was falling for that, it meant I picked last which meant I'd get the smallest bedroom. So I suggested we draw straws and choose from longest straw first to shortest straw. I chose the longest straw so I picked the master bedroom, Kendall was heated. At least she didn't draw the shortest straw, leaving her to end up with smallest room. " Let's unpack" Kendall said.

"Not today. Club and their families are coming tomorrow to help unpack. Tonight there's a 'family' dinner to welcome you guys to Charming." Keenan replied to Kendall.

"Who's idea was that?" I asked.

"The HBIC, Gemma. Try not to embarrass me, Keir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means try to use that filter that most people have that let's them know what to say and not say."

"I can't make any promises brother. " After unhitching my car from Kendall's SUV, we followed Keenan to our "Welcome to Charming" dinner.

 _Well damn._ I thought as we pulled up to house with motorcycles and cars already out front. _If the inside is as nice as the outside, we're gonna have to do some serious decorating to our place._ Kendall and I got out of my car and headed to the front door with Kenan on our heels. I was about to ring the doorbell when Kenan turned the knob and told us to walk in. "Nice to know those manners Mom forced us to learn are still working." Kendall said as Keenan pushed us through the door. As we walked into a room bustling with activity we were greeted by a stylish older woman that I assumed was the HBIC. "Hi I'm Gemma. Nice to have faces instead of names. Now who's who?" Kendall and I shook Gemma's hand respectively and gave our names. We were introduced to everyone and soon sat down to eat. "Damn. You sure can eat, doll face. You can slow down, you know." A man with curly, dark hair comment as I was stuffing my face. If memory serves me correctly his name was Tig. I laughed before responding. "Yeah, well, being the smallest outta the three and having siblings that like to steal your food off your plate, I learned how to eat fast. Guess I never grew outta the habit." As I finished talking Kendall reached on my plate from my right and Keanan from my left. "Reach over again, Kee and Ken and your thumbs'll come up missing." I said while placing an innocent looking smile on my face. Dinner continued with everyone asking Kendall and I questions about ourselves. I got the impression that the Sons were all about family and was being to understand the appeal the club would have for someone like my brother. We were raised to be family oriented so it all made perfect sense. Maybe moving to Charming wasn't going to be all that bad.


End file.
